warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
NightClan
NightClan is a mysterious, dark clan located in a thick, shadowy forest. NightClan territory has longer nights, about 16 hours of the day, hence how the clan got their name. They are vicious, cunning, and aggressive fighters who will never back down from a battle. They are very hostile to outsiders and are active most at night. They show little mercy in battle, and might use dishonest moves while fighting. Their eyes are specially adapted to see in the dark, and they will often do anything their leader says, including killing, without so much as batting an eye. This Clan is owned by Holly . To join, please ask on the talk page. Allegiances Leader Nightstar - Large, beautiful, cold, calm, cool, calculating, intelligent, skilled, agile, reserved, unfriendly, unwelcoming, frosty, sharp, inventive, glossy, silky-furred, smooth, sleek, black she-cat with very pale, unreadable, icy blue eyes. (Holly) Deputy Leila - Cold, beautiful, seductive, convincing, persuasive, ruthless, merciless, ferocious, fierce, intelligent, vicious, murderous, aggressive, malicious, cruel, calculating, cunning, clever, agile, strong, deadly, brutal black she-cat with icy teal eyes, white paws and tail tip, and very long, sharp claws. Wears a green and black, tooth-studded collar. (Holly) Medicine Cat Finchflower - Small, pretty, wispy, fluffy, long-furred, sweet, caring, warm, welcoming, kind, tender, considerate, affectionate, loving, understanding, compassionate, multicolored black, dark brown, ginger, and white she-cat with bright, noticable green eyes. (Holly) Warriors Thornheart - Handsome, hostile, merciless, cold, aggressive, fierce, obediant, loyal, brave, courageous, cool, smooth, daring, short-furred brown tabby tom with unemotional amber eyes and black paws. Brother to Ashfeather. (Holly) Ashfeather - Beautiful, graceful, elegant, quiet, swift, silent, cold, hostile, obediant, rarely showing emotion, light brown tabby she-cat with large, pretty, unreadable violet eyes. Sister to Thornheart (Holly) Redclaw - Evil, merciless, bloodthirsty, ambitious, relentless, perceptive, intelligent, malicious, violent, dangerous, rebellious, unloyal, slightly insane, determined black she-cat with blood red eyes and extremely sharp teeth and claws. (Holly) Goldenblaze - Mean, cruel, rude, insulting, popular, manipulative, deceitful, selfish, vain, hostile, battle-loving, judgemental, independant, bossy white and golden she-cat with cruel amber eyes and a pink nose. (Holly) Clawpool - Tough, strong, battle-hungry, bloodthirsty, brutal, barbaric, savage, ferocious, aggressive, wild, temperamental, hot-headed, battle-scarred brown tom with ice-blue eyes and long, sharp black claws. Former mentor to Fiercepaw.'' (Holly) Slashfur - Handsome, good-looking, attractive, hostile, fierce, considerate, loyal, loving to his friends and family, caring to his clanmates, protective, aggressive to outsiders, strong dark gray tom with light, icey blue eyes, a long scar on his flank, and black paws. Former mentor to Deadpool. (Holly) Brokenvoice - Handsome, large, proud, wily, confident, daring, head-strong, arrogant, tough, egotistical, determined, smooth, cool, sleek dark brown and gray tabby tom with black tabby stripes, a white belly and chest, black paws, black ears and tail tips, and striking, gorgeous arctic blue eyes. Mate to Frightsoul, father to Scorchpaw, Boneclaw, and Banditpaw, and adoptive father to Insanitypaw, who he often ignores. Former mentor of Boneclaw. (Holly) Bladeclaw - Large, stiff, mature, composed, cool, calm, collected, serene, handsome, understanding, obediant, loyal, tranquil, relaxed, unruffled, placid, unfazed silver tom with pale green eyes and silver, blade-like claws. (Holly) Shadowheart - Handsome, skilled, shadowy, agile, strong, good at fighting, intelligent, experianced, able, young, loyal, obediant, caring, considerate, hostile black tom with purple eyes and one white paw. (Holly) Blackheart - Independent, strong, large, dark, skilled, muscular, handsome black tom with orange eyes and long, sharp claws. Father to Shadekit and Streamkit. Former mentor of Twistedpaw. (Holly) Lavenderheart - A dark coloured she-cat with a cream belly and purple eyes. (Meadow) Pearlneck - A calico she-cat with small pearl like white spots around her neck. (Meadow) Madderfoot - A Orange tom with green eyes. (Meadow) Bluetail - A tabby gray tom with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Hushedfear: A calm, cool, strange, odd, offsetting tom with a glossy black coat. He has shiny emerald eyes and a plumy tail. Brother to Tigerfang. (Trout) Tigerfang: An ambitious, stubborn, grumpy, sage tan-and-white she-cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes. Has an underbite. Sister to Hushedfear. (Trout) Darkwing: A sinister, yet reserved dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a black 'wing' pattern on her right flank. (Trout) Duststorm: A dark tan, happy, funny, cheerful tom with sandy eyes and a ripped ear. (Trout) Mintstreak- A nice, polite, smart and small she-cat with cream fur, white tip of tail and muzzle and emerald green eyes. Has green stained paws from grass. Gets very sensitive if a cat from the clan dies. (Wisteria) Twistedblaze - Handsome, good-looking, admirable, brave, noble, loyal, bold, daring, courageous, strong, muscular, flirty, considerate, dauntless, fearless brown tom with one, slightly twisted but still usable, black paw, a black-tipped tail, and gorgeous, leaf-green eyes. (Holly) Deadpool - Teasing, arrogant, cocky, mocking, handsome, bold, protective, fierce, brave, tough, strong, aggressive, hostile, impatient, cheeky, impulsive black tom with pale yellow eyes and a twisted tail. Son of Shallowstep and brother to Silentpool. (Holly) Silentpool - Silent, deadly, swift, unbothered, unemotional, cold, uncaring, quiet, seldom-speaking, independent, unfeeling, sober, impassive, unreadable, indifferent, calm, unruffled, apathetic, fluffy gray tom with a white throat, chest, underbelly, and muzzle, and blank, unreadable, emotionless silver eyes. Son of Shallowstep and brother to Deadpool. (Holly) Boneclaw - Huge, towering, muscular, skilled, strong, hulking, competitive, handsome, fearless, hostile, blood-thirsty, loyal, dauntless, bold black and white tom with ice-blue eyes. Older brother of Scorchkit and Banditkit, adoptive older brother of Insanitykit, and son of Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Sneezewind - Quiet, slightly sickly (but not to the point of stopping him from doing his duties as a warrior), fluffy, soft-furred, thoughtful, fiercely loyal, dark gray, light gray, and white tom with a white muzzle, legs, chest, underbelly, and underside of his tail, pointed ears, and bright blue eyes. Has a pollen allergy and sneezes almost constantly when near flowers. (Luna) Pinefur - Intelligent, calculating, strategic, watchful, not very trusting, short-haired, sleek, dark brown and black tabby bigender cat (born a she-cat, and identifies as both a she-cat and a tom) with long, sharp claws, black paws, ears, and tail, and dark green eyes. (Luna) Apprentices Insanitypaw - Tiny, small, weak, bouncy, pushed-around, bullied, angry, insecure, vengeful, lonely black she-cat with blood-red eyes and white paws. Was orphaned at an early age and taken in to NightClan. Often pushed around by her adoptive brothers and neglected by her adoptive parents. Adoptive sister of Banditpaw and Scorchpaw, and adoptive daughter of Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Banditpaw - Massive, large, muscular, strong, hefty, bully-like, aggressive, pushy, mean, deceitful, sneaky, sly, mischievious, troublesome black and white tom with amber eyes and sharp claws. Brother to Scorchpaw, younger brother of Boneclaw, adoptive brother of Insanitypaw, and son to Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Scorchpaw - Handsome, attractive, good-looking, tough, strong, large, energetic, bouncy, fierce, fiery, hostile, multicolored black, white, and orange tom with leaf-green eyes. Brother to Banditpaw, younger brother of Boneclaw, adoptive brother of Insanitypaw, and son to Frightsoul and Brokenvoice. (Holly) Queens Frightsoul - Beautiful, overbearing, rude, blunt, defensive, sensitive, touchy, high-strung, testy, loving to her sons, selfish tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Shows favoritism over her sons, and often neglects of bullies her adoptive daughter. Mate to Brokenvoice, mother to Scorchpaw, Banditpaw, and Boneclaw, and adoptive mother to Insanitypaw. Kits Roxy - Golden she-cat with black spot above and in between her eyes. She doesn't like to be pushed around and tries to join the warriors. She is very playful and insists she stays up later at night to "protect" where everyone lives. (Roxy) Streamkit - Light gray tabby tom with big, crystal-blue eyes, a pale silver muzzle, a white chest and throat, white paws, and a white tail-tip. Sweet, kind, adorable, cute, earnest, friendly, happy, cuddly, and fluffy. (Holly) Shadekit - Dark cream siamese she-cat with light blue eyes, which look grey in the distance. Got her name thanks to the dark shades of black on her nose, legs, ears and most noticable of all, her tail. Serious, cold, mysterious and fearless. (Wisteria) Elders Woodstripe - A large, blind brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and sightless, leaf-green eyes. He has black paws and a white underbelly. Retired early due to blindness. Father to Twistedpaw. (Holly) Former Members: Frostwing - Beautiful, loyal, wise, even-tempered, patient, motherly, gentle, peaceful, thoughtful, perceptive, friendly, helpful, leader-like, kind, loving white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and pale blue claws that resemble icicles. Died from eating a mouse purposefully poisoned with water hemlock. (Holly) Shallowstep - Graceful, agile, prim, poised, mature, lady-like, classy, elegant, sophisticated, beautiful, proper, serious calico she-cat with one lime-green eye and one pale blue eye. Mother to Deadpaw and Silentpaw. Drowned. (Holly) Oneeye - Grumpy, touchy, sensitive, aggressive, irritable, impossible, belligerant, independant, selfish, rude, suspicious, blunt, unapologetic black she-cat with messy, patchy fur, and two glowing eyes, one purple and the other yellow. Died from greencough. (Holly) Fiercepaw - Fierce, handsome, hot-headed, aggressive, hostile, moody, temperamental, reckless, rash, fiery, a skilled fighter, fiercely loyal, ambitous, stubborn, bright orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Very caring, considerate, and soft towards his friends and loved ones. Died from greencough. (Holly) Darkspirit - Mysterious, sneaky, secretive, seemingly innocent and kind, strange, mystifying, perplexing, evasive, intelligent, elusive, vague, smoky black she-cat with gray paws, a gray, wisp-shaped marking on her chest, a gray belly, tail, nose, and ear-insides, and queer, leaf-green eyes. Has a shredded ear. Former mentor of Silentpool. Died from greencough. (Holly) Freezetail - Cold, placid, emotionless, obediant, a follower, submissive, unconcered, blunt, apathetic, cool-headed, hostile, unreadable, pale icy-blue colored to with white paws, underbelly, chest, throat, ear-tips, tail-tips, and unreadable, frosty white eyes. Murdered. (Holly) Roleplaying ''Claw of Insanity, 'Shines in the night, Takes way fear, Burns out the fright, A dark colored warrior ,Cloaked in this fragile light, Shall show us the path, making it Bright The cryptic prophecy echoed in Nightstar's ears as she stepped out of her den. Moonlight bathed the hollow in a thin silver light. Nightstar sighed as she looked around at her clan, then up at the sky. Dawn would be approaching soon. Nightstar sighed again, and turned to go back into her den. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 20:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart slept peacefully, unaware of the rising sun. Elegance is always in style 21:17, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Insanitykit saw her adoptive brothers play-fighting in the hollow. She bounded over to them. "Hey. Can I play?" Banditkit snorted and rolled his eyes. "No way. You're way too weak." .... Slashfur stood up and stretched, accidentally stepping on Lavenderheart's tail. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 21:21, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart's eyes opened suddenly. "What happened!?" She cried wondering with why anyone would step on her beautiful tail! Elegance is always in style 21:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Slashfur immediately pulled his paw off her tail. "Oh! I'm so sorry about that. It was an accident." He mewed, captivated by her beauty. Scorchkit gave his brother a cruel grin. "Oh, I think we should let her 'play'." He snickered. Insanitykit beamed. "Cool!" Banditkit got into a fighting crouch. "Alright. you be the fox. We'll be warriors." Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 21:34, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Holly when you are going between two diffren charries in diffrent places enter and out a ... there than keep going on.) "It's fine," Lavenderheart said bored. "I guess" She saw the sunlight outside and padded outside. Elegance is always in style 22:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Insanitykit nodded. "Ready." She squeaked. Immediately Banditkit lunged forward and knocked her to the ground with a hefty blow to the side of the head. Dizzy, she got up, only to be pinned by Scorchkit. His claws dug into her shoulders, and she squealed in pain ... Slashfur followed her outside, then padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 22:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorchkit smirked as she wiggled out from under him and fled to the nursery. "Told you!" Banditkit snickered. ... Leila padded up to Slashfur with a cruel smirk on her face, like always. "Hello, brother. May I ask of you a favor?" She asked, in the same calm, malicious tone as always. Slashfur stared at her in suspicion. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 18:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkwing sat off to the sideline beside Duststorm. Duststorm grinned, continuing to go on with his jokes. "What do you call a fish without eyes?" He chuckled, leaning in for an answer. Darkwing sighed, then replied. "Blind." "No, the answer is fsh! FSH!!" He sputtered while smiling, giving a hearty laugh. The she-cat just rolled her eyes. "Toms and their humour." She whispered, edging away from Dust and moving her her 'corner' by the fresh kill pile. She took a small piece of prey and began gnawing on it. Duststorm frowned. "She-cats and their stubbornness." Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 22:54, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It depends on what the favor is." Slashfur mewed cautiously. Leila nudged forward a plump little mouse. "Ah, you see, can you give this mouse to Frostwing. She looked so worn-out from all the hard deputy work...I would give it to her myself, but you know she hates me." ... Insanitykit skidded to a stop in front of Frightsoul. Frightsoul looked her over and frowned. "Now, what did you get yourself into?" Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 23:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart looked at the camp. She wanted to go do something, So she started to walk outside to the exit of the camp. Elegance is always in style 20:51, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Slashfur sighed heavily, and, without a word, snatched up the mouse and stormed off. Leila smirked and dug her claws into the earth. This was only step one of her complex plan. ... Goldenblaze and Shadowheart stood at the camp entrance, chatting nonchalantly. Goldenblaze spotted Lavenderheart. "Oh hey Lavenderheart. Wanna go hunting with us?" Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 17:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mintstreak padded out of the Warriors den. Her muscles stretched as she yawned, revealing the set of sharp fangs that she used to battle and catch prey easily. The day is calm enough to walk around the camp''!' She though. "Now, what can I do...." The she-cat meowed. "I know! Why not go and entertain the kits? At the same time, they can start developing the ability to pounce on target!" She nodded, getting up and padding towards the nursery. A few kits were playing outside, which made the atmosphere cheerful. Mintstreak sat down on the ground, moving her tail from side to side with curiosity. This made her tail look like a snake, or a nervous squirrel, at least... In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 18:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Slashfur laid the mouse down in front of Frostwing. "For you." He mewed, dipping his head. "Thank you, Slashfur." Frostwing responded gratefully as he padded off. She bit into the mouse. ... Banditkit paused his playing when he sportted Mintstreak's tail, which to him looked like a piece of prey. He pounced on it gleefully. ... Insanitykit stared at Frightsoul. "Banditkit and Scorchkit hurt me!" She wailed. Frightsoul regarded her in contempt. "You're too weak to play with them. You had it coming, mouse-brain." Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 18:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- A small smile curled on Minstreak's lips as her head turned, just to meet with the brave kit fighting with her tail. "Try getting your claws out!" She added. Kit claws shouldn't be so sharp. "Put all of your weight on it or it will escape." Her tail got out of Banditkit's grasp and hit him in the head gently. Mintstreak's green eyes caught a glimpse of Insanitykit. "Hey, Insanitykit! Come play!" The warrior meowed and grinned In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 18:39, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Insanitykit winced at her stepmother's harsh words, and went outside. She heard her name called and happily walked towards Minstreak, but a screech of pain resonated around the hollow. ... Slashfur heard the shrill scream and sprinted in the diorection of the sound. Frostwing lay writhing on the ground, froth bubbling at the corners of her lips. "Oh no..." Slashfur managed to say. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 18:52, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Tigerfang sat in another corner, watching the two fellow clanmates' discussion. He sighed looking down at the ground before digging his claws slowly into the soil. "What a bore, I might say." He muttered, his tail flicking a bit. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 19:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It's too late." Slashfur froze, his eyes wide, at Finchflower's words. "W-what? It can't be! We don't even know how she-" Finchflower stopped him, and held up a single shred of leaf. "Water Hemlock." She mewed solemly. "This mouse Frostwing had...it was poisoned." Hushed murmurs and sounds of grief rippled across the clan, who were gathered by Frostwing's body. But one cat, Leila, turned away to hide her grin. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 19:42, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mintstreak's ears perked up and her eyes grew wide when she heard a familiar scream. "Frostwing!" She gasped, getting up from her sitting position and running off as fast as her four legs could. They all tried to take very long leaps to save all the time that they could. The sets of long claws that were hiding on her paws came out, ready to slash anything that made the so loved deputy scream in pain. Mintstreak was going so fast that she fell in a bush trying to stir away it, but her hind legs kicked off with energy, making her body jump out of the bush. She got on track again, making her way to the Deputy's den. Once there, she stopped at the entrance, panting with exhaustion. "What happened!?" She hissed, but stopped when she saw the corpse of the respected deputy laying weakly on the dirt . "Frostwing, no!" Mintstreak gasped silently. Her pair of eyes started stinging slightly as teardrops formed on their corners, managing to roll down the cream colored cheeks. Some fell on the ground while others fell on her furry front paws. She couldn't stare at the act anymore, so she turned her head away. Something was bubbling in her heart like boiling water, this time, not tenderness or love, but the dangerous duo that could easily drive a cat insane... Sadness and rage. In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 23:49, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nightstar's ears were ringing. She had thought Frostwing was loved by everyone, yet she had been murdered. Nightstar closed her eyes as pain stabbed at her heart. "''If you don't feel, you can't get hurt". ''Nightstar's sister had told her that. Nightstar took a deep breath, pushed away her feelings, and climbed atop Galaxy Rock. "Attention all! I have an announcement to make. As you all know, our beloved deputy Frostwing has passed. But now it is time for me to choose the new deputy. I say these words before the mighty Silverpelt, so that the spirit of Frostwing may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of NightClan is Freezetail." ... As the clan cheered Freezetail's name, Leila shook with rage. It seemed her goal to become deputy still had a few more obstacles in her way. Freezetail had to go, and the Nightstar could make Leila, her own former apprentice, deputy. Leila smiled grimly, turned, and shoved through the cats towards the clan exit, her best friend Redclaw following suit. ... Finchflower was already handing out chamomile for soothing grieving, upset cats. She looked at Mintstreak, her eyes pained, and gave her the chamomile. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 00:59, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mintstreak looked at the chamomile and took it "Thank you, Finchflower..." She smiled slightly and tried closing her eyes to relax, but they only stung more, already puffy and red. Suddenly, the words of Nightstar rang around the entire clan. Her voice calmed Mintstreak down a little. "So Freezetail is the new deputy..." She sighed painfully. ' '''I'm sure going to miss Frostwing's kind words and tips. She was capable of making any cat feel happy...At least she is in a better place now.' She thought, carefully scooping up the chamomile and walking off towards the meeting, tail hung low, ears flat agains her head and legs wobbling slighty with every step. Mintstreak passed by Leila and Redpelt, getting shoved towards the side "Hey!" She hissed, but shook her head and continued her way. In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 01:26, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nightstar went to her den, her heart still hurting. She laid down and went to sleep. She dreamed she was running...running through the forest towards camp. She burst through the entrance...and a black she-cat was atop the Galaxy Rock. The cat whirled around, her bright red gaze piercing through Nightstar...and she lunged. "Mrrrow!" Nightstar awoke with a yelp of terror. ... Freezetail watched Leila and Redclaw leave camp. Something just didn't seem right to him. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 17:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mintstreak passed by the leader's den when a yelp was heard. She ran into the den's entrance, where the dark colored she-cat laid in terror. "Nightstar! Are you alright!?" Mintstreak asked, fearing that Frostwing's death scene would happen to Nightstar any time now. In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 17:46, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkwing groaned in agony as Duststorm got closer to where Darkwing was sitting. "Hey Darkwing...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to spook you or anything." He dipped his head, his sandy pelt relaxing. Darkwing looked over to him, scoffing. "What's it to ya, scrub." "Well, uh..it matters to me that my clanmates are happy." He simply replied, wrapping his tail over his paws as they shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide that he was blushing. "'Well, uh.. it matters to me that my clanmates blah blah.' Yeah right, since when have you cared? You ran Tigerfang into a thorn bush once and only yelled 'SORRY!' and laughed. She wasn't pretty happy about it. Hushedfear was pretty annoyed when you tackled him in his nap. And you really didn't care. Why does it matter so much over me?" To that, Duststorm hadn't a reply but to pin his ears, lower his head and keep shifting his body until he could get comfortable. He grew a bit hot and scooted away just a smidge. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 19:08, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- 4 moons had passed, and Leafbare had brought shortness of prey, as well as greencough. Oneeye, Fiercepaw, Frightsoul, Darkspirit, Freezetail, and Bladeclaw had all caught it, with Oneeye, Fiercepaw, and Darkspirit dying from it. Twistedpaw, Deadpaw, Silentpaw, and Bonepaw had become Twistedblaze, Deadpool, Silentpool, and Boneclaw, while Scorchkit, Banditkit, and Insanitykit had become Scorchpaw, Banditpaw, and Insanitypaw. Freezetail had been found dead one morning, his throat slit open and his body found just outside camp. Leila had taken his place, just as she had planned. Blackheart has had two kits, Shadekit and Streamkit, but refuses to name the mother. ---- Mintstreak walked towards the entrance of the camp, a plump dead rabbit hanging from her mouth. She has been going hunting since that morning, when the prey was asleep and just woken up. The she-cat padded towards the fresh kill pile, placing down the rabbit. One of the cats that went hunting with her placed a squirrel right next to the rabbit, the other cat placed a dove next to the squirrel. The trio of felines looked at eachother and nodded, signaling that they were happy enough with what they brought to the camp. And so, they all went different directions. Mintstreak sat down next to the nursery, tail twitching with excitment. "I can't wait to-" Her speaking was interrupted by a small nibble on her tail. She looked back, seeing a small siamese she-kit batteling with it. Oh, how it brought back memories of Banditkit doing the same. The kit clawed it, signaling Minstreak to raisen up the difficulty of the play-fight. .... Shadekit clawed the warrior's tail. This only made the tail move quicker, as if it was a snake. She pounced on it, biting it again. The battle started again, and it went for a couple of minutes. Once it ended, Shadekit yawned. The small kit was tired enough to go to rest, which she quickly did. She tumbled into the nursery, curling up on a dark corner and drifting off into sleep. In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 20:33, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Streamkit was bored. He hopped out of his nest and padded into the den next to the nursery. A strong, pungeant scent filled his nose, and he sneezed. ... Finchflower turned around, regarding the kit with a strangely loving look of warmth. "You're our medicine cat, right?" Streamkit asked curiously. Finchflower nodded. "Yes, I am. Would you like me to teach you the different kinds of herbs?" Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 20:57, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mintstreak yawned too,but instead of going to take a nap on her nest, she padded over to the Medicine Cat's den and sat next to the entrance. "Umm... Finchflower? Would you like to share a dove or something with me later?" She asked, not daring to enter the den. The scent of different herbs mixed and twirled together, filling the place. It could fill any cat's nostrils if they walked right into it. Sure, it was tolerable, but it also was very strong. The medicine cat looked like she was used to it... In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 22:52, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Finchflower looked up. "Sure, Mintstreak. Anytime." She nudged Streamkit towards the den entrance. "There you go, you have such a good memory with herbs!" Streamkit beamed. "Thanks Finchflower. Anyways, see you later!" He bounded out of the den. Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 23:02, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mintstreak stared at the small kit as he bounded out of the Medicine cat's den. "Oh, sorry... You were busy?" She asked, fearing that she disturbed the she-cat's conversation. .... Shadekit woke up and yawned, stretching her jaws. She hopped out of the den, stretching her legs. A set of small kitten claws unsheathed from her paws when she did. Shadekit shook her head and walked out of the nursery, padding over to another corner, this time, on a sunlit one outside of the nursery. Once there, she sat down and licked her front left paw, lifting it up and rubbing it against her head. In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 23:13, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sneezewind stretched as he exited the warriors' den, his nose twitching slightly. 22:06, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Once finished, Shadekit looked up at the sky. It was beautiful, colored with different shades of blue, and sometimes grey... The fluffy white clouds slowly passed by and the birds flew around. Shadekit smiled sweetly, getting up and walking towards Mintstreak. .... Mintstreak sighed happily and turned around to leave, only finding Shadekit there "Oh, hello, Shadekit!" She meowed. "Hello." Shadekit meowed back, sitting next to the den's entrance and lifting her head up to look at the sky again. Mintstreak joined in, staring at the clouds. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 14:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC) --------- Lavenderheart just sat by the entrance of the camp and watied until someone to come and talk to her, She was bored out of her mind. Elegance is always in style 17:35, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Holly